


井然3

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	井然3

“过来。”听到男人叫她，她听话地走了过去，坐到男人身边，“有件事情要问你。”“嗯……什么事？”虽然她还是那副无辜的样子，乖乖坐着，但她的小穴里已经装满了精液，如果不夹紧就会流出来。男人前几日收到一份陌生人发来的视频，视频里她被一群男人轮流享用着，场面淫靡不堪，男人一眼便认出了她，他没想到，自己温婉可人的妻子居然还有这样一面，风情又放荡。男人犹豫了一下，还是给她看了视频，她眼眶微红，落下泪来:“……不，不是这样的……是他们逼我的……”“……那你为什么不告诉我? ”她低着头抽泣，泪水挂在鼻尖上，看上去楚楚可怜，男人瞬间有种想欺负她的欲望，“宝贝，别哭了，我相信你是无辜的……把衣服脱了，我看看你有没有受伤。”她摇了摇头:“不……不要……”男人已经被欲望冲昏了头，失去理智，男人把她扔到床上，撕开她的衣服，她不停挣扎，双腿被男人掰开，她刚刚才被肏过，阴蒂红肿，穴口一片泥泞，男人看到这一幕才恍然大悟，怒火中烧，用手狠狠抽打她的阴蒂和阴唇，“啊～不要……好痛……”殷红的穴缝中流出一股白浊，“……你……”男人险些被气得说不出话:“骚货! 你就这么想被人肏吗! 今天就干死你! ”男人挺身肏了进去，一下一下越肏越深，顶到她的宫口……


End file.
